


"The Tall Dark Stranger" - [ Loki/Carter Baizen - New Year's Eve one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Carter Baizen - Fandom, Gossip Girl, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Carter Baizen’s darkest secret is revealed, and a tall dark stranger named Loki, waltzes his way into Manhattan’s elite.Also based on: Imagine: An alternate universe in which Loki is just another rich young man attending an Ivy League school, and him and Carter Baizen are each other’s worst enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the craziest crossover i’ve written so far. I just hope it feels like you’re watching an episode of “Gossip Girl” that never aired hah! (Watching season 3. No spoilers pleaseeee) <3
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_Spotted: A former queen getting out of her carriage, with an expensive cup of coffee in her left hand, and using her right hand to slap Carter Baizen across the face._

_Looks like things haven’t changed at all._

_Watch out, wives of Manhattan! Hide your Ivy League Frat boys and your husbands. The homewrecker’s back in town, and just in time for the New Year’s Eve ball. Welcome back, Amy Baizen._

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Amy walked into the penthouse followed by Carter. She left her empty cup on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch with a sigh, while he leaned against its back and pulled out his cell phone.

_“Well, I guess everyone knows you’re back now. It’s all over Gossip Girl”._

_“God, I missed her”,_ she exclaimed lying down on the couch with her hands behind her head.

 _“Photograph included”,_ said Carter showing her the picture of them both.

 _“Homewrecker?”_ Amy asked with a frown while reading the text above it, _“That’s still my label?”_

_“Well, you did destroy a marriage, Amy”._

_“It was one time! 3 years ago. MoveOn.org and don’t act like it wasn’t your idea”,_ She complained, and then stared blankly into space _. “Douglas was so hot. His wife on the other hand, immeasurably stupid”._

Carter raised his eyebrows, clenched his jaw, and looked away.

 _“Oh, Carter”,_ Amy said pouting and sitting up, _“Does it still make you jealous?”_

She kneeled on the couch to get closer to him until their noses were almost rubbing.

 _“You never thought I’d actually sleep with him do you?”_ she asked provocatively, causing Carter to stare at her lips and swallow hard, _“You played with fire and got burnt. I miss our little games”._

 _“I missed you”,_ Carter murmured biting his lip.

 _“Want to show me how much, brother?”_ she asked with a wicked smile, which he returned before crashing his lips against hers in a desperate manner.

“ _You’re going to pay for that slap first”,_ Carter purred.

_“You know you love it”._

Amy pulled him so he’d lie on top of her on the couch. She unfastened his tie in a rush, and with the same pace, he took off his shirt, straddling her before kissing her again.

* * *

_“Oh my god!”_ Blair Waldorf exclaimed, suddenly getting up from the bed while looking at her phone.

Her friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, glanced up from her magazine.

 _“Check your phone”,_ Blair ordered.

Serena did as she was told, and her eyes widened.

_“Amy is back? Oh my god. We have to go see her!”_

Blair rolled her eyes.

 _“Oh, come on!”_ Serena complained _, “We haven’t seen her in years. It’ll be the 3 of us again”._

_“You mean you’ll change me for her again?”_

Serena sat up on the bed with a condescending smile on her face.

_“I would never change you for anyone, B”._

_“Yet you forgot about me when you went to Paris with her for a week without saying a word”._

_“You were attached to Nate 24/7, and completely ignored us if I recall. Come on. I missed her. Let’s go”,_ Serena said getting her purse and walking out the door.

 _“And Ibiza too. Serena!”_ Blair protested in vain. _“She just got here and she’s already fighting with Carter. I don’t want to hear ab… Serena? Ugh!”_ Blair groaned, before grabbing her purse to run and catch up with her friend.

* * *

Carter and Amy were fast asleep on the couch, wearing nothing but their underwear. He was spooning her, with a strong arm around her waist. They didn’t hear the elevator doors opening, or the camera shutter that echoed in the living room a few seconds later.

 _“Well, well, well,”_ a man exclaimed with a pleased smile on his face.

Their eyes shot open and their hearts jumped to their throats as soon as they saw Chuck Bass standing before them, and with his cell phone in his hand.

 _“I always knew you were close to your little sister but not… this… close_ ,” He said looking at Carter while grabbing Amy’s shirt from the floor and holding it up as evidence.

 _“Chuck”._ Amy said with an irritated tone. _“What are you doing here?”_

_“I came as soon as I heard you were back. I had to see it with my own eyes”._

Carter snatched the shirt away from him and handed it to his sister as they both got dressed as fast as they could.

 _“This is low, Carter. Even for me”,_ he said while typing on his cell phone.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Carter asked Chuck.

_“Becoming Gossip Girl’s new favorite person”._

_“Give me that phone, Bass!”_ he complained reaching for the device, _“It’s not what you think”._

Soon enough, the two men wrestled each other, and the elevator doors opened once more. Serena and Blair stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw them fighting.

 _“What is going on?”_ Serena asked.

 _“You have got to be kidding me”,_ Amy muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

 _“Chuck!”_ Blair yelled.

He pushed Carter away, smoothed his hair back with one hand, and walked up to both women.

 _“Looks like Carter might’ve missed his little sister a bit too much”_ , he said showing them the photograph.

 _“Ew!”_ Blair exclaimed with a grimace.

Serena’s lips parted and then everyone stared at the Baizen siblings.

 _“We’re not related by blood, okay?”_ Carter blurted out with a glare while fixing his shirt.

He glanced at Amy, hesitantly.

_“She… she’s adopted”._

_“Yeah, right”,_ Blair scoffed.

 _“How does that make it any better?”_ Serena asked.

 _“Well, at least their kids won’t be retarded”,_ Blair said.

 _“How’s Dorota, Blair? Still being a better mother than Eleanor?”_ Amy spat.

 _“I don’t believe you”,_ Chuck said, ignoring everyone.

_“My parents adopted her in Greece, before we moved here. There was no need to mention it”._

_“It’s the family secret. Was.”_ Amy mended.

The three untimely visitors exchanged looks.

 _“More like family scandal”,_ Blair said taking Chuck’s phone.

 _“Blair, stop”_. Serena said, _“How long has this been going on, Carter? …you know what? I don’t want to know”._

_“Didn’t you date your mother’s new boyfriend’s son, Dan, Serena?”_

_“That’s… different…”_ she said in almost a whisper.

 _“Oh really? How so?”_ Amy asked but everyone stayed quiet, _“I’ve literally been back for less than 2 hours, and you’re already sticking your noses where they don’t belong”._

 _“We came here as soon as we heard you were back, Amy. We missed you”_ , Serena said.

 _“I’m bored”,_ Chuck said snatching his phone away from Blair, _“I’m sending the text”._

 _“Don’t do it”,_ Carter warned.

_“And please invite me over when your parents come back. I cannot wait to see the look on their faces”._

_“Chuck, stop”,_ Carter snarled.

_“Now why would I listen to you?”_

Carter glanced at Amy, and she stood up.

_“You haven’t changed one bit, have you, Bass?”_

_“But we used to have so much fun, Amy. Don’t you remember?”_

_“I gotta say at first I did miss getting into shenanigans with you. That was before you went after my brother, of course”._

_“Do you like to call him that in bed?”_ He asked with a condescending smirk.

 _“Delete that picture now, Chuck. That’s an order”,_ Amy said standing before him.

 _“Hmm I usually like a little more romancing”,_ he purred.

Amy shared a look of complicity with Carter, before making eye contact with Chuck again.

_“Well, here it is… if you don’t delete that picture, I will make sure Rufus Humphrey hears that the guy, who almost raped his daughter, is living under the same roof as them”._

Chuck’s smile faded.

Carter showed a smirk and shrugged, rubbing salt into Chuck’s wound.

“ _Guess who befriended little Jenny, and is investing in her clothing line?”_ Amy added with a satisfied grin. _“I’m sure she’d be delighted to testify if I talk, just like the board of Bass industries will be thrilled to hear about it too now that you’re in charge”._

Chuck tightened his grip on his cell phone.

 _“So…”_ Carter said narrowing his eyes and with crossed arms, _“Go on, Chuck. Tell everyone”._

Bass scowled at them with pursed lips, and glanced at his phone to delete the photograph and force a smile to accept his defeat,

_“Tell them what?”_

Amy smirked, Carter imitated her.

The 5 of them stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.

Amy’s return made it official. The Baizen siblings were back in the game, always 3 steps ahead of everyone, and ready to make trouble. But now that their friends knew their darkest secret, how would they handle their relationship and make sure that no one else found out?

Or what would happen if one of them fell for someone else?

A private jet had just landed.

* * *

_Spotted: A tall dark stranger walking the streets of Manhattan for the first time. Fresh meat sent from overseas, ladies. Better look like royalty at the New Year’s Eve ball. Loki Laufeyson has come to town._

* * *

_“Do you know anything about your biological parents?”_ Serena asked as she put on a dress and stood next to Amy in front of the mirror.

Serious girl talk in a boutique’s dressing room.

_“I know they left me in an orphanage in Greece, where I grew up. That’s all I need to know. Gregory and Lydia adopted me when I was 13, and a year later, we moved here”._

Serena faced Amy, and looked straight into her eyes.

_“Why didn’t you ever say anything? We’ve been friends since you and Carter moved to the city”._

Amy looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

_“They wanted me to fit in. We both know that high school would’ve been hell for me if they had known”._

Serena showed a warm and understanding smile but it faded at her next words.

_“And… the whole Carter situation?”_

_“It started a year before I left.”_ Amy said looking at herself in the mirror while trying on another dress.

 _“He’s two years older than us. Are you sure it wasn’t his idea?”_ Serena asked sounding worried as she zipped up Amy.

_“Our parents were never home… one thing led to another”._

_“Why are you always fighting in public then?”_

Amy showed a condescending look. Serena raised both eyebrows.

_“Façade. Well played. But what are you guys going to do? I mean, this has to stop, right?”_

_“If you must know, Carter paid me quite a few visits while I was in London”._

_“Ugh, spare me the hillbilly details”,_ Blair said stepping out as she drew a curtain and stood in front of Amy, _“Zip”._

 _“Amy,”_ Serena hesitated, _“You and Carter aren’t… in love, are you?”_

Amy glanced at Serena and Blair, chewing on her bottom lip. But their phones went off. Saved by the bell called Gossip Girl.

 _“Loki Laufeyson?”_ Blair asked after reading the text.

 _“Who is this guy?”_ Serena asked.

The 3 girls frowned at their phones.

* * *

_“What do you mean it was declined as well?”_ Amy asked the boutique cashier, raising her tone and huffing.

She dialed a number on her cell phone and waited.

“ _Carter? What the hell is going on? All my credit cards have been declined”._

 _“I guess mom and dad know you’re not in London anymore. You didn’t tell them you were coming?”_ Carter answered on the other line.

_“Jesus. What’s wrong with a nice surprise?”_

_“Maybe they thought you fled to Ibiza with Serena again. You know how much they love your wild parties”._

_“I’m trying to buy a dress for the New Year’s Eve ball tonight. Help?”_

_“Text me the address, I’m on my way”._

_“Will do. I’m calling mom and dad”,_ Amy said walking back to the fitting rooms.

She didn’t notice the man who had been standing behind her the whole time.

He watched her leave and took a step towards the counter.

 _“Good evening. I’m here to pick up a suit”,_ he said in a velvety voice. _“And, I will be paying for this too”._

* * *

Carter got out of his limousine and walked into the store, ready to pull his wallet out.

 _“Amy Baizen’s dress”,_ he said sliding his credit card across the counter, _“And shoes, or whatever else there is”._

 _“It’s all been paid for, sir”_ , the cashier said.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows.

_“Excuse me?”_

Amy walked out of the dressing room and found Carter.

 _“I spoke to dad. Turns out he did think I was in Ibiza. I find it a little insult- you know what? I don’t care as long as he fixes this situation pronto”,_ she said grabbing the bag from the counter. _“Thank you, Carter”._

She kissed his cheek.

 _“I didn’t pay for this”,_ he said.

_“What?”_

_“That’s right,”_ the cashier intervened, “The young man did. He just left”.

Amy and Carter had confused looks on his faces, and Amy ran towards the entrance. She caught a glimpse of the tall dark stranger who had appeared on Gossip Girl earlier as he got into his limo.

 _“Mr.Laufeyson”,_ the cashier said with a smile.

Carter glanced at Amy, and he did not look happy.

* * *

_“Who the hell is Loki Laufeyson?”_ Carter asked making a face and taking a sip of scotch. _“And who invited him?”_

The longtime foes sat at the Palace hotel bar, waiting while the 3 queens got ready for the ball.

 _“The fact that I didn’t tell the whole world how you and your sister like to play mommy and daddy does not mean we’re friends”._ Chuck said, sipping on his own drink. _“But that can be negotiable… so why don’t you tell me, how did Amy befriend Jenny Humphrey?”_

_“Everyone knew who she was after the guerrilla fashion show. Amy contacted her. It’s very simple, Bass. You’re not the brightest”._

For a second, Chuck Bass looked embarrassed.

_“Loki Laufeyson is a British heir. He’s just another rich young man but with an accent. You know how that drives the ladies crazy. As for the invitation, whoever’s hosting the event must be friends with him”._

_“And what kind of name is that?”_ Carter asked sounding bitter.

But when he looked around, Chuck was gone.

* * *

Carter paced around the lobby, typing on his cell phone to send a text and find out why Amy was taking so long, but the elevator doors opened, and there she stood in a beautiful green lace evening dress. His pupils dilated and he breathed through his mouth once. Amy twirled as she walked out, and showed him a smirk.

 _“How do I look?”_ she teased.

All Carter did was stand in front of her, make her take 3 steps back, and into the elevator once again. The doors closed and he trapped her against the wall with his body before fixing his smoldering blue eyes on her.

 _“You can’t do this to me,”_ he whispered, slightly shaking his head.

Their faces were an inch apart.

 _“You can’t look like this and expect me to behave in public and keep our secret”,_ he added.

He placed his hands on her hips, and Amy tugged on his tie until their lips met, then let her hand travel up the back of his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss intensified and Carter’s tongue danced with hers. His hands started slowly going up, and right before he was about to cup her breasts, she pulled away, biting his bottom lip before letting go completely.

Amy reached out to press a button without taking her eyes off him, and the elevator started going down again.

 _“Anticipation”,_ she murmured, _“Just think about all the fun we’ll have when we finally come home”._

Carter put his left hand inside his pocket, and his right arm on the wall, his hand right next to her head, and he just stared at her, like a kid whose dessert had been denied to him.

 _“You win”,_ he said.

 _“Oh!”_ Amy exclaimed as they reached the lobby. She got closer to his ear to whisper, _“I forgot to put on underwear”._

Carter looked away with a long exhale, as if he were in pain. He stood up straight, and adjusted his pants, making sure his arousal wasn’t too evident before the doors opened.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded by those who looked their best and were ready to welcome the New Year.

Serena, Blair, Amy, Carter, Chuck, and Nate Archibald had made their entrance. But they quickly split up to talk to other people. A couple hours went by, and the present year was on its deathbed.

“ _It’s almost midnight and I haven’t seen him”,_ Amy said as she and Serena walked away from the bar with drinks in hand, _“I need to thank him for the dress”._

_“It’s past 11. There’s still time. Or you could just find out where he’s staying and thank him tomorrow”._

_“It seemed like he was the guest of honor or something. He has to come”._

_“We’ll keep looking…”_ Serena said before glancing at the marble staircase, _“Right after the host’s speech”._

* * *

The music’s stopped as a woman stood mid-stairs with a microphone in her right hand. The waiter right next to her tinkled a glass to gain everyone’s attention.

_“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Another year has gone by…”_

Her voice was in the background while Amy kept glancing in every direction to see if her mysterious personal shopper was around.

_“This wonderful gathering wouldn’t have been possible if…”_

Amy rolled her eyes, ready to give up. Perhaps he wasn’t in Manhattan for the ball.

_“Allow me to present this year’s host, Mr.Loki Laufeyson”._

The words resonated in the speakers.

 _“What?”_ Amy and Serena asked in unison.

The tall dark stranger appeared at the top of the stairs in an expensive black suit. He moved ever so graciously until he took his place next to the woman and shook her hand with a smile while everyone in the room clapped.

 _“Hello. It’s truly an honor to…”_ he started speaking into the microphone in his thick British accent.

A few minutes went by as he introduced himself, and he seemed to have everyone under a spell. Each attendee paid close attention to his every word.

_“As you all know, opening the ball is the host’s duty, but that requires the perfect partner”._

Suddenly, he made eye contact with Amy, and a chill ran down her spine.

_“Join us on the dance floor. It’s almost midnight”._

With that, Loki handed over the microphone and walked down the stairs. Every girl had a hopeful glint in their eyes. But he knew exactly who he’d dance with, and planted himself before her with an extended hand.

_“Miss, Baizen. Would you do me the honor?”_

A couple of quiet gasps could be heard among the crowd, and all eyes were on the couple.

Amy glanced at Serena who just showed her an encouraging grin. And she placed her hand in his. Loki led Amy, and taught everyone how to look like royalty on the dance floor.

* * *

Blair and Chuck joined in no time, and kept on glancing at them while they danced.

_“Who is this guy, Chuck?”_

_“He’s a college senior at one of the most prestigious schools in London”._

_“And what is he doing here?”_

_“I don’t know, and I don’t like not knowing”._

* * *

_“What are you doing?”_ Amy asked as she and Loki twirled.

 _“Leading the first dance”,_ Loki answered.

_“Why me? Why did you pay for my dress?”_

_“It’s always nice to help a damsel in distress”,_ he said with a mischievous smile.

Amy could see him from up close, and she couldn’t deny how handsome he was; dark hair, blue eyes, and the accent, not to mention the chivalry and mystery. It all seemed too good to be true. But she was enjoying being the center of attention. She left for years and came back making quite an impression.

But nothing good can last.

 _“And since I paid for that dress, I think it’s safe to say you owe me”,_ he suddenly said bursting her bubble.

 _“Excuse me?”_ She asked with furrowed eyebrows but then blinked several times, _“You’re right, I should pay you back”._

Loki let out a sarcastic chuckle.

_“I’m not talking about money. I could’ve bought you a million dresses”._

Amy suddenly stopped dancing but Loki spun her around and pulled her back a little too harsh, almost causing her to crash into his chest, then tightened the grip on her waist to force her to keep on dancing.

_“I know who you are, Miss Baizen. Want a clean slate? Just keep on dancing with me then”._

_“Who are you? What do you want?”_

_“To rule the world”,_ he whispered.

They twirled again, and their faces were only an inch apart. More than one witness pulled their cell phone out ready to snap the moment.

Loki chuckled.

_“Your world. But I need a way in. You’ll provide”._

_“You can’t force me”._

_“I don’t intend on doing so. You’re going to come to me willingly. Look at them, Amy”,_ he purred in her ear, like a snake casting a _spell “They respect me, unlike you after you tore that marriage apart. What a better way to rebuild and improve your reputation than to be seen with me?”_

The countdown started, the New Year was a ticking bomb.

Amy and Loki were locked in a stare, and from the distance, it might’ve looked like they were falling in love.

_“5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!”_

Loki showed an evil smile and put his hand on the back of her neck before crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

_Uh oh. Looks like the tall dark stranger might not be prince charming after all but just another fame whore waltzing his way into Manhattan’s elite._

_Spotted: From Homewrecker to desired Cinderella in less than 24 hours, Amy Baizen locking lips with the most interesting man in the city at the New Year’s Eve ball, and Carter Baizen gripping his scotch glass a little too tight as he watched from the distance._

_Will her reputation rise from the ashes like a Phoenix, or will it die trying?_

_You know you love me. XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._


End file.
